


Fanfic about Mark Watney starting a refugee camp

by shrekleton



Category: martian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrekleton/pseuds/shrekleton





	

Mark Watney sits in front of his T.V. screen watching as the new president comes to power and sees the news about how the new present isn’t allowing any refugees especially Syrians to be let into the U.S. He's slightly concerned but doesn’t really put too much thought into it. As the day goes on he eventually receives a call from Lewis explaing how they need to do something about it because Syrians are suffering and are always in danger.  
Mark responds with “You’re right but how are we going to do it.”  
Lewis responds with “I have an idea.”  
Mark and lewis arrive in boston and are staring at the front of the warehouse that they found thinking about how they're going to transform the building into a refugee camp, watney leans over and asks lewis  
“Why the hell did we leave NASA for this.”  
She responds “Shut up let's go.”  
The two walk inside the building looking around seeing what they're able to work with. They see areas where they can set cots for sleeping areas but then she says we could use cargo containers and convert them into homes. They begin to map things out such as where to put the kitchen and how they're going to set up a doctors and therapy rooms. They take a ladder and go up to the roof and Mark immediately falls and in love and yells about how he could make a potato farm on the roof. He gets on his knees and begins to measure the area and doing calculations with the area and how much dirt he’s going to need. Lewis walks over and smacks him in the back of the head and says “Come on tater man.”


End file.
